The Heart Thief
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Sesungguhnya ia yakin kalau tetangganya adalah pencuri hati, hatinya lebih tepatnya. — Jerza, alternate universe
"Sepertinya tetanggaku adalah pencuri hati," gadis berambut merah itu berujar. Kalimatnya barusan membuat gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di seberangnya memuncratkan minuman yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba sukses menyenggol cangkir berisi kopi panas milik rekan mereka yang berambut raven. Dan refleks dari pemuda berambut raven itu adalah menyenggol teman lelaki mereka yang berambut merah muda hingga perkelahian pun pecah.

Singkatnya, karena kalimat yang diucapkan Erza Scarlet, ia dan ketiga rekannya diusir dari café tempat mereka bisa nongkrong di akhir pekan, "Baju untuk pemotreatan," pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menghela napas berat sebelum membuka bajunya yang sekarang bernoda kopi dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Gray! Kau itu tidak tahu malu apa?!" rekannya yang berambut pirang berteriak heboh sambil menutupi wajahnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk rekan mereka yang sekarang bertelanjang dada.

"Heh, memangnya kau doang yang bisa pamer otot?!" kali ini giliran pemuda berambut merah jambu yang membuka bajunya.

Adegan vulgar dari kedua temannya itu sontak saja membuat jalanan ramai. Jeritan demi jeritan keluar dari mulut para kaum hawa. Lampu-lampu _flash_ menyala, berikut bunyi kamera. Gadis muda bernama Lucy Heartfillia masih sibuk melerai keduanya yang adu tatap. Sementara Erza Scarlet hanya berlalu seolah tidak ada yang salah.

Karena untuknya, yang salah adalah tetangganya. Tidak hanya mencuri pakaian dalam miliknya, tapi sekarang pria berambut biru itu mencuri hatinya juga.

.

.

 _ **The Heart Thief**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

An **Alternate Universe** , **possibly out of character** , **lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Lalu, kau mau pindah lagi?" pemuda berambut biru gelap itu baru selesai rekaman album baru. Karena tidak ada janji penting lain, maka ia sempatkan diri mampir ke apartemen milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa tidak," Erza Scarlet melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakannya diatas tumpukan kertas yang baru selesai ia baca, "Disini dekat kemana-mana. Biaya transportasinya tidak mahal."

"Seolah gajimu kecil sehingga kau pusing memikirkan biaya transportasi saja," Gray Fullbuster, vokalis sekaligus gitaris dari band _Ice Mage_ yang sedang naik daun berkomentar setengah sinis, "Lagipula aku dan Napas Api itu bersedia memberimu tumpangan kemana saja."

Erza tersenyum tipis dibuatnya, "Kita tidak selalu sejalan bukan? Tapi terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya."

Pintu apartemennya terbuka, sesosok pemuda berambut merah muda mengalihkan fokus mereka, "Ah, Erza!" sekilas menyapa, "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" sebelum membuka perdebatan.

"Memangnya salah, hah?" yang berambut raven langsung panas dibuatnya.

"Kau itu tidak tahu tata krama apa? Malam-malam begini hanya berduaan di kamar seorang wanita?" yang berambut merah jambu terprovokasi.

"Kau itu yang tidak tahu tata krama, bodoh!" Gray menuding aktor berambut _pink_ itu, "Masuk rumah orang tanpa mengetuk pintu! Lagian kau juga ngapain ke tempat Erza malam-malam begini? Kalau tidak ada aku, kau dan Erza akan berduaan di kamar. Kau tidak punya tata krama ya?"

"Siapa bilang aku sendirian? Aku kesini dengan Lucy, tahu!" Natsu Dragneel menarik kerah kemeja Gray, "Lucy mengobrol dengan teman lamanya diluar!"

"Hoo, lalu kau menjadikan itu alasan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu, eh, Napas Api?" Gray menarik bagian dada kaos yang Natsu kenakan.

"Suka-suka dong," Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Begitu juga Gray. Hanya beberapa milimeter sebelum tinju mereka bertemu….

"DIAM KALIAN!" Erza akhirnya meledak, "MAU KUUSIR, HAH?!"

* * *

"Kalian tahu tidak sih?" Minggu siang itu, tumben sekali tempat café nongkrong mereka sepi pengunjung. Ketika sahabat itu duduk di dekat jendela, yang satu mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sementara yang lainnya sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas dan satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka sibuk dengan sedotan minumannya, "Sepertinya Erza beneran naksir tetangganya."

"Hm?" pemuda berambut gelap itu mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang sudah penuh coretan sekarang," Yang pencuri pakaian dalam itu?" maniknya yang segelap malam tampak sedikti tidak fokus. Konon katanya, ketika seorang komposer sedang menulis lagu, ia sebetulnya dalam keadaan _trance_ sehingga terkadang tidak terlalu fokus dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Sepertinya hal itu tengah terjadi pada _member_ band _Ice Mage_ yang terkenal ini.

"Hah? Serius?" bahkan pemuda berambut merah muda itu mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Pencuri pakaian dalam Erza tuh kucing tetangganya, bukan tetangganya," Lucy Heartfillia menyanggah tuduhan temannya. Entah mengapa vokalis sekaligus gitaris dari band _Ice Mage_ itu sepertinya lupa kejadian dimana mereka heboh mengejar kucing yang membawa pergi pakaian dalam Erza Scarlet.

" _Well_ , bisa jadi kucingnya disuruh sama pemiliknya kan?" Natsu Dragneel mengaduk minuman sodanya yang esnya mulai mencair, "Lagipula kok bisa Erza jatuh cinta?"

"Jangan bilang itu karena insting penulismu?" Gray Fullbuster bertanya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kertas di hadapannya sehingga ia melewatkan wajah Lucy Heartfillia yang memerah karena tuduhannya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya tahu!" gadis berambut pirang itu menyanggah. Ia menyedot minuman manisnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara Erza menceritakan lelaki itu."

"Jadi Erza sering bertemu dengan tetangganya?" Natsu dan Gray bertanya bersamaan, Lucy nyaris bisa melihat kilat yang terbentang dari mata kedunya. Untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak-tidak, Lucy meninju bahu Natsu yang bidang, yang sejujurnya membuat tangannya sedikit kesakitan.

"Ow," Lucy mengelus kepalan tangannya yang seperti baru saja bertemu dengan tembok, "Tidak, mereka tidak sering bertemu. Tidak secara resmi. Erza bilang terkadang ia melihat tetangganya menjemur pakaian pagi-pagi."

"…Erza tidak berpikir untuk mencuri pakaian dalam tetangganya kan?" giliran Gray yang menyeruput minumnya. Entah mengapa bahasan panas mereka soal sahabat mereka itu membuatnya bersemangat sekali sampai-sampai ia merasa haus dan perlu asupan cairan.

"Nah! Ide bagus!" Natsu menjentikkan jarinya, "Tumben banget Putri Es ini punya ide yang menarik."

"Apa?" Lucy berjengit, "Maksudmu kita menyuruh Erza mencuri pakaian dalam tetangganya gitu?"

"Lebih baik lagi," Gray menjawab dengan sabar, "Bukan Erza yang mencuri pakaian dalam tetangganya, tapi kita."

"Ewww," dahi Lucy berkerut, bibirnya berkedut tidak senang, membuat pipinya menggembung bagaikan ikan _blowfish_ , "Tidak _original_ , ah. Kalian ini tidak kreatif deh."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau saja yang pikirkan bagaimana caranya mendekatkan Erza dan tetangganya," Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk berwarna cokelat yang tengah mereka duduki. Kedua tangannya ada di belakang kepala, kakinya bersilang dibawah meja. Manik cokelatnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Gray kembali sibuk denga kertasnya. Sepertinya ia sedang membuat sebuah lagu baru, dan tampaknya inspirasi datang tanpa diundang, sesuatu yang terkadang membuat Lucy iri pada pemuda itu. Lucy mengamati ketika jari-jari lentik yang sering memetik senar gitar itu membuat penanya menari di atas kertas. Putih yang awalnya polos kini berhiaskan gelapnya tinta, yang berisi rangkaian kalimat mesra, hati siapapun pasti leleh dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu!" Lucy menjentikkan jarinya. Gray mengangkat kepalanya. Natsu membuka sebelah matanya, "Kita buat surat anonim untuk tetangga Erza saja!"

"Kalau suratnya anonim, bagaimana tetangganya Erza tahu kalau itu surat dari Erza?" Natsu mengelus kepala Lucy, tubuhnya masih bersandar pada punggung sofa. Lucy mencibir tidak senang mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut merah muda yang sesungguhnya ada benarnya itu.

"Mungkin bisa pakai inisial E.S misalnya?" Lucy menawarkan alternatifnya. Pokoknya rencana mereka untuk mendekatkan Erza dan tetangganya harus berhasil.

"Kalau tetangga Erza tahu nama Erza, itu jadi terlalu _obvious_ ," Gray menolak mentah-mentah ide Lucy.

"Sejak kapan kau mengerti bahasa tinggi begitu eh, _Freezer_?" Natsu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan diatas meja. Manik cokelat itu menantang pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya.

Manik gelap Gray berkilat. Lucy merasakan adalanya bahaya, "Otakku tidak meleleh sepertimu, Kompor."

"Eits," Lucy menarik dagu Natsu yang hendak maju menyerang Gray, dan melemparkan tisu ke wajah Gray sehingga perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita kirim surat setiap hari ke tetangga Erza lalu kita lihat reaksinya bagaimana?"

Natsu dan Gray menghela napas berbarengan. Sebetulnya, ide Lucy masih banyak cacatnya. Tapi pasti penulis muda yang satu itu tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai keduanya menyetujui sarannya. Plus, sejak kapan sebetulnya mereka terseret untuk menjadi panitia penyatuan cinta Erza dan Tetangganya?

"Baiklah aku anggap kita sudah satu uara. Isi suratnya seperti ini _Kembalikan apa yang sudah kau curi_. Begitu," jari-jari Lucy dengan lihai mennggenggam penanya, membuat tisu yang semula polos kini berisi ukiran artistik, seolah di buat oleh kaligrafer ternama, "Nanti kita taruh di depan pintu tetangga Erza. Disana tidak ada kamera pengawas kan?"

* * *

Bahunya yang terasa kaku membuat Erza Scarlet refleks memijat bagian belakang tubuhnya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan untuknya, selain bertemu dengan klien yang cukup menyebalkan, rupanya rekan-rekan di firma barunya ini cukup menyebalkan juga. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia ingin segera mengikuti tes dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membuka firmanya sendiri. Tapi melihat pengalamannya yang masih hijau, tampaknya impiannya itu masih akan lama tercapai. Mungkin ia harus betah bertahan di firma ini dulu.

Getaran di saku roknya mengalihkan fokusnya, Erza mangambil telepon genggamnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Foto kontaknya sudah tertera jelas, rupanya salah satu dari member _Ice Mage_ —band milik rekannya—memutuskan untuk menghubunginya "Ya, Juvia?"

Isakan tangis membuat Erza menjadi awas, "Er-Erza- _san_ ," isakan gadis berambut biru ikal itu terdengar sedikit menggema, membuat Erza curiga kalau ia ada di suatu tempat yang kecil dan terutup sehingga memantulkan suara sedemikian rupa, "Gr-Gray- _sama_ ," agak sulit menangkap maksud dari Juvia Lockser ketika yang bersangkutan sedang sangat kalut.

Erza menghela napas, melirik keluar jendela dan mendapati langit mendung seolah hujan akan segera turun. Selalu begitu ketika gadis berkulit pucat itu sedang sedih, "Kau dimana, Juvia? Aku akan mengjampirimu."

"Di-Di Kantor Polisi," Erza melompat dari kursinya, mengambil jas dan mantelnya, menyambar laptopnya, "Gr-Gray- _sama_ , Natsu- _san_ , dan Lucy- _san_ di tangkap polisi," sepertinya hari Erza yang menyebalkan sekarang berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

* * *

"Permisi, aku pengacara untuk Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, dan Lucy Heartfillia," biarpun rasanya Erza ingin membakar saja kantor polisi itu, sayangnya ia masih punya harga diri dan sopan santun. Lagipula, ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada impiannya kalau-kalau ia melakukan tindak kriminal macam itu.

Polisi berambut hitam yang wajahnya penuh dengan _piercing_ itu menatapnya dengan curiga. Erza balas menatap manik gelap itu yang justru lebih mencurigakan. Bagaimana bisa seorang _law enforcer_ memakai _piercing_?

"Heh, ternyata masih ada pengacara muda yang cantik di dunia ini," pria bertubuh kekar itu menoleh ke arah kanan, "Biasanya yang datang kemari pengacara tua bangka yang sudah bau tanah. Semoga kasus temanmu tidak merepotkan, Nona."

Erza menggumamkan terima kasih tidak jelas sebelum melangkah ke lorong sepi di sebelah kanan meja resepsionis. Pintu-pintu ruangan yang ada di sana tertutup rapat, kebanyakan wajah orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya tidak bisa Erza lihat karena tertutupi tumpukan kertas tinggi. Sepertinya kerja menjadi seorang detektif polisi tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Erza berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang terbuka sedikit. _Ruang Interogasi_ , sepertinya ruangan itu yang ia cari. Tanpa memakan banyak waktu, Erza membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Untuk mendapati ketiga sahabatnya tengah tertidur pulas.

Kepala Lucy Heartfillia bersandar pada bahu bidang Natsu Dragneel yang tubuhnya menempel ke tembok. Wajah Gray Fullbuster tersembunyi di balik lengannya, kepalanya di letakkan di meja tapi Erza Scarlet bisa melihat kalau hobi telanjang pemuda itu tengah kambuh.

Rasanya Erza ingin berteriak saja dan membakar ketiganya, tapi di sisi lain wajah mereka tampak kelelahan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka diinterogasi tanpanya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan ia pun tidak melihat kemana perginya Juvia Lockser yang mengabari keadaan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Erza menghela napas, menarik kursi di depan meja mereka. Rupanya deritan besi yang bergesekan dengan lantai membangunkan ketiganya, "Erza!" Lucy berseru heboh sambil berusaha mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena air liur.

" _Well, shit_ ," Gray mengumpat sambil berusaha memakai kaosnya.

"Wah, kau pulang cepat rupanya, Erza," Natsu dengan santai berusaha menghapus kantuk dari matanya.

Erza menyeringai melihat kelakukan ketiganya. Tenang saja, kelakukan mereka belum masuk hitungan kurang ajar kok, "Nah, jadi apa yang kalian lakukan kali ini, hm?" bibir Erza berkedut, berusaha mempertahankan senyuman lebarnya, yang ternyata tidak mudah, "Kalian merokok di tempat umum? Bukankah sudah aku suruh berhenti merokok, hah? Lucy! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkan mereka? Kenapa kau tidak lapor kalau mereka mulai merokok lagi?"

"Um—"

"Atau itu narkoba? Aku tidak tahu kalau kalia sekarang pakai narkoba. Sekarang kalian berani main belakang denganku, heh? Hanya karena sekarang bukumu berhasil masuk _list Magnolia's Best Seller_ ," Erza menunjuk Lucy yang langsung mengkeret di kursinya, "Dan albummu berhasil merajai tangga nada Magnolia," Erza memelototi Gray yang memilih memandangi tembok daripada harus bertapapan dengan manik hazel yang tengah mengamuk itu, "Dan filmmu masuk _box office_ ," Erza menarik kerah kaos Natsu.

"Bukan berarti kalian bisa bertindak seenaknya dan melawan hukum Magnolia, tahu!" Erza meghempaskan Natsu ke kursinya lagi, "Astaga, aku ini kan pengacara. Apa kata orang kalau meraka tahu aku punya sahabat kriminal? Bagaimana dengan fans kalian yang tahu kalau idolanya seorang kalian? Tunggu! Ini belum bocor ke publik kan? Bagaimana kalau media tahu kelakukan kalian, hah?"

"Eh Erza, kami—"

Erza yang semula menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kini menatap ketiganya, "Apa? Kalian tidak merokok dan tidak memakai narkoba? Lalu apa, hah? Jangan bilang kalian membunuh seseorang? Memperkosa seseorang? Tabrak lari? Mencuri? Menculik anak orang? Melakukan kejahatan seksual?"

"Sebetulnya, tidak dari semua yang kau sebutkan, Nona," ketiganya merileks begitu suara seseorang menginterupsi tuduhan Erza yang semakin tidak masuk akal itu.

Pria berambut biru yang tempo hari Erza temui yang merupakan tetangganya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan interogasi. Ia tidak memakai seragam polisi seperti yang dipakai rekannya di meja resepsionis tadi. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dan jas hitam rapi. Manik hijau-cokelatnya masih menghipnotis seperti dulu. Tato merah yang melintang di wajahnya tampak kontras dengan keseluruhan penampilannya.

Ia melempar sesuatu dalam amplop bening bersegel. Sebuah tisu dengan tulisan yang sama. Erza mengambil barang bukti, membaca kalimat _Kembalikan apa yang sudah kau curi_ sebelum memandangi teman-temannya dengan penuh curiga.

"Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan surat kaleng itu datang di pintuku setiap pagi," tetangga Erza menyeret kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Erza, "Tadinya kupikir itu kau, karena insiden… eh… insiden pakaian dalammu dan kucingku itu. Tapi aku sadar kalau kau tidak kembali ke apartemenmu beberpa hari belakangan makanya aku tahu itu bukan kau."

Wajah Erza berubah hangat ketika pemuda itu mengungkit masalah pakaian dalamnya tempo waktu, "Lalu kebetulan kasusku selesai lebih cepat dan aku memiliki sedikit waktu luang. Aku memeriksa surat itu dan mendapatkan sidik jarinya. List-nya tidak ada di _database_ penjahat, tapi waktu aku memcari di _database showbiz_ , aku mendapatkan sidik jadi kedua temanmu itu. Dan ketika aku hendak…" pemuda itu seolah sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan ke Erza, "Bertanya tentang hal itu, si Pirang Kecil ini menjadi defensif. Aku membawa mereka kesini untuk ditanyai _and the rest is history_."

Erza melempar tubuhnya di kursi yang sama sekali tidak empuk itu, "Jadi kau menangkap temanku hanya karena mereka mengirimkan surat kaleng untukmu, hm?"

" _Well_ , bukan hanya karena itu," Erza sesungguhnya bertanya-tanya kenapa rambut biru pemuda itu tampak selalu berantakan, "Aku seorang Detektif Polisi, kau tahu. Aku suka mencari tahu. Aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran."

"Kalau begitu, Tuan Detektif Polisi, aku disini. Kau bisa bertanya apapun yang kau mau," entah sejak kapan wajah Erza dan tetangganya menjadi semakin dekat saja. Sepertinya sihir dari manik hijau-cokelatnya itu tidak bisa ditolak.

"Kebetulan sekali, Nona Pengacara," dan wajah pria itu juga semakin mendekat ke arahnya, "Karena mereka tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Untuk sekelompok anak yang terlihat manja, ternyata mereka cukup persisten juga."

"Mereka… keras, kalau kau menekan tombol yang salah," Erza mengangguk menyetujui, "Atau mungkin kau mencoba mengorek sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin mereka ungkapkan."

"Wah, kuharap temanmu tidak berhubungan dengan pengedar narkoba, pembunuh bayaran, atau apapun itu," entah mengapa lidah pemuda itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Erza harus menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan mejilati bibir pemuda itu dengan lidahnya sendiri, "Karena kalau begitu, kasus ini berubah dari membosankan menjadi menantang."

"Silakan tanya padaku, Tuan Detektif Polisi," Erza menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

" _Well_ , Nona Scarlet, rekanmu menolak menjawab pertanyaan dariku biarpun itu memang hak mereka. Sepertinya karena kau selaku pengacaranya sudah hadir sekarang, aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti yang sudah aku ajukan sebelumnya," mata cokelat Erza berkelana ke saku jas pemuda berambut biru itu. _Jellal Fernandez_.

"Silakan, Tuan Fernandez," bukan salah Erza kalau Erza tidak tahu nama tetangganya. Insiden pertemuan pertama mereka terlalu memalukan hingga Erza tidak sempat bertanya soal nama.

"Berdasarkan surat kaleng yang mereka kirimkan untukku, mereka menuduhku mencuri sesuatu. Kau tahu apa itu, Nona Scarlet?" Jellal Fernandez bertanya. Manik hijau-cokelatnya menatap Erza namun beberapa saat kemudian tampaknya tembok yang monoton itu lebih menarik daripada wajah Erza, "Selain pakaian dalammu maksudku. Aku sudah mengembalikan semua pakaian dalammu kan?"

"Ya," Erza mengangguk dengan khidmat, "Dengan tambahan bulu kucing dimana-mana," pemuda itu tersenyum minta maaf. Erza hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada para kriminal yang merupakan temannya itu.

Lucy masih tidak mau menatap matanya. Ia dan Gray malah bertatapan dan entah mengapa Natsu malah tertidur dengan pulasnya di pojok dekat tembok. Lucy menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng panik dan Gray menghela napas sambil menyilangkan jarinya di depan bibirnya, tanda keduanya tidak akan menjawab. Sepertinya akan berat, Erza lagi-lagi menghela napas. Manik hazelnya bertatapan dengan manik gelap Lucy dan Gray. Keduanya tampak polos, dan seketika Erza tahu maksud dari semua kegiatan kurang kerjaan yang ketiganya lakukan.

" _Well_?" Tuan Detektif Polisi itu masih menunggu dengan sabar.

Erza mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap wajah tampan polisi muda itu. Manik hazelnya tidak akan kalah adu tatap dengan iris hijau-cokelat yang mempesona itu, "Aku tahu apa yang kau curi. Dan aku harap kau mau mengembalikannya, kalau bisa sekarang juga," Erza memulai dengan tenang.

"Dan apa itu yang aku curi eh, Erza?" kepala pemuda itu di tahan oleh tangan dan sikunya yang bertumpu di meja.

"Hatiku, Jellal," Erza menjawab dengan percaya diri, "Dan seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, aku harap kau mau mengembalikannya sekarang juga," perintah pengacara muda itu dengan tegas.

Kemudian ruangan hening. Kemudian seolah waktu berhenti. Kemudian seolah dunia mereka membeku saat itu. Suara Natsu yang tengah mengorok seolah di _mute_. Napas tertahan Lucy tertap tertahan di dalam paru-parunya. Detak jantung Gray seolah di _pause_ detik itu juga. Semuanya membatu ketika Erza menunggu jawaban dari Jellal.

Wajah pemuda itu tersipu malu, "Masalahnya, Erza, kau mengambil hatiku juga. Jadi kurasa kita berdua impas."

Kali ini wajah Erza menghangat, "Be-Begitukah? A-Aku tidak tahu soal itu," ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal.

" _We-Well_ , bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan masalah ini diluar saja? Ka-Kau tahu ini bukan masalah yang bisa di diskusikan di ruangan interogasi kan?" Jellal berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Erza.

"Kau benar," Erza menyambutnya, "Tempatmu atau tempatku?"

"Bagaimana kalau diluar?"

Gray dan Lucy hanya bisa memandangi dengan sorot kosong ketika sepasang anak adam itu keluar dari ruangan dan suara mereka semakin samar di telinga, "Um? Ada yang bisa lepaskan kami? Halooooooooooo?"

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Ha! Tamat dengan nistanya HAHAHAHAHA

Akhirnya Aru (SEDIKIT) terlepas dari jeratan tugas dan UTS yang menyesakkan dada. Fyuh, rasanya menyenangkan juga bisa nulis biarpun cukup singkat dan entah mengapa tampaknya plotnya agak membosankan.

Bisa dibilang ini sekuel dari _The Underwear Thief_. Sepertinya kalau mau dibaca terpisah juga gak terlalu masalah. Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa gak dibuat multichapter aja? Karena kalau dibuat multichapter Aru malah updatenya jadinya dibuat semacam kumpulan oneshot aja deh HAHAHAHA dan untuk oneshot selanjutnya sudah sedikit kepikiran tapi perlu dimatangkan lagi konsepnya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah mampir ke _The Underwear Thief_. Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah mampir ke _The Heart Thief_ ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kisah ini, bahkan sampai ke bacotannya segala. Kritik, saran, dan masukan ditunggu di kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!


End file.
